Chapter 134: Dark Clouds Cover The Moon
|volume = Volume 16 |kana = 黒雲、月を覆う |romaji = Kokuun, tsuki o ōu |arc = Moon Banquet Festival Arc |ep = 42 |chapprev = The Clouded Table |chapnext = The Nakiri Bloodline }} Dark Clouds Cover The Moon is the 134th chapter of Shokugeki no Soma. This chapter concludes the Moon Banquet Festival Arc. Plot Summary The Elite Ten Council members are seen being very busy during the events of the Moon Banquet Festival. Rindō Kobayashi however, continues to wonder off on her own, holding takeaways for Sōma Yukihira and Megumi Tadokoro from Eishi Tsukasa’s stall attempting to find them. As she complains about their sudden disappearance, a car speeds across her direction. Sōma, meanwhile at Erina Nakiri’s stall, attempts to share a seat with Azami Nakiri to test out the menu at the stall before the latter gives him a stern look. Azami then tells Erina to pick her friends wisely before leaving her stall. As Osaji Kita tries to stop him for his previous insults, Azami gets surrounded by cars at the entrance of Erina’s stall. Senzaemon Nakiri then emerges from the area much to everyone’s surprise. Azami then proceeds to greet his father, but was interrupted as Senzaemon requests for him to leave at once due to having no permission to enter Tōtsuki grounds. Rindō arrives at the scene, meeting Soma and Megumi after noticing the commotion. Tension rises as both Azami and Senzaemon argue. Azami argues that he was the one responsible for developing Erina’s God's Tongue ability while the latter expresses his regret for handing over the responsibility of handling Erina to him. Azami also states that the academy’s current state would not be as bad as it is if it weren’t for Senzaemon. Senzaemon then claims that cooking is the only factor that determines and runs Tōtsuki, as everyone who thrives in the field will eventually merit from it. Senzaemon then vehemently claims that the young cooks in this academy will have jurisdiction over the rules of the academy and tell his son that further arguments will count for nothing. Azami then takes out a statement and hands it to Senzaemon, reiterating the fact that the Elite Ten Council’s power of decision represents the whole school. He further notes that if more than half of the Council approves of a rule the director must abide by it as well, rousing confusion among some of the people at the commotion. Senzaemon opens the statement handed to him, shocked, as the statement inside reveals 6 of the 10 current Elite Ten Council members agreeing to have a shift in order and a new director in charge of Tōtsuki Academy’s entirety. The six names include, Etsuya Eizan, the ninth seat, Nene Kinokuni, the sixth seat, Sōmei Saitō, the fifth seat, Momo Akanegakubo, the fourth seat, Rindō Kobayashi, the second seat and lastly Eishi Tsukasa, the first seat. Rindō, at this moment, ponders whether which side Sōma will join, before revealing her intentions to him, stating she signed purely on her whim. Azami then walks away from the scene, leaving a visibly distressed Senzaemon in the midst of the tumult, as he announces himself as the new "king" of this prestigious academy. Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation Category:Manga Category:Chapter Category:Moon Banquet Festival Arc Category:Volume 16